Talk:The Emperor of Mankind/@comment-26542284-20150710062407/@comment-26132686-20150710161504
You wrote a lot of stuff that is as far as I can tell of absolutly no relevance. So to talk about his relevant parts: "He gathers every particle of his power, focuses it into a mighty bolt of pure force, more coherent than a laser, more destructive than an exploding sun. He aims it at Horus, a lance of power destined for the madman's heart. Horus senses the upsurge of energy and turns to face the Emperor, horror on his face." - White Dwarf, page 183. Horus is empowered by 4 Chaos Gods. But the task proved impossible, as every time Curze thought he had succeeded in killing his brother, Vulkan's body would miraculously regenerate to its former healthy state. Vulkan had been revealed to be a "Perpetual", a being who was capable of continuous cellular regeneration and therefore was effectively immortal, much like their father, the Emperor of Mankind. Enraged, Curze took it upon himself to kill Vulkan as many times as was necessary to permanently rid himself of his intolerable presence. The Night Haunter personally beheaded the Salamanders' Primarch, ripped out his throat with a piece of cutlery, stabbed him through the chest and virtually tore him limb from limb with his own wicked claws. When these attempts failed to kill Vulkan, Curze had him eviscerated, shot at close-range by hundreds of Bolters, put into a ventilation shaft of a starship's engine and even stripped naked and thrown out of an airlock into the airless void of space. But the Night Haunter's efforts proved all for naught - His son Vulkan is able to revive from any injury, and it's implied that the Emperor would heal from his wound if they would let him. Probably qualifies as Mid or High-Mid regeneration, so that is an upgrade. Capable of infinite unversal destruction / creation inside the Warp. "Here in the Great Ocean, he could be whatever he wanted to be; nothing was forbidden and anything was possible. Worlds flashed past him as he hurtled through the swelling tides of colour, light and dimensions without name. The roiling chaos of the aether was a playground for titanic forces, where entire universes could be created and destroyed with a random thought. How many trillions of potential lives were birthed and snuffed out just by thinking such things?" Pg.712 A Thousand Sons This feat is for Magnus, right? Well, as you said it is inside the warp and from what I can gather many characters have different strength levels in the warp, so I don´t think this can be scaled to the emperor (except maybe if the emperor is in the warp himself? I don´t really now the verse soooo...) The Emperor is omniesent to some degree, able to see any outcome of any situation. "Horus reached out towards the Golden Warrior as he turned his sad gaze to the incubation tanks held motionless above him, weighing the cosequences of the future events in the blink of an eye." I don´t know how this is connected to the emperor at all, but this feat is hardly omniscient in any way. That is just a fast prediction from what I can tell. The Emperor stated holding back 4 Multiversal Beings and is Omnipotent to some degree. His will is omnipotent, extending across the million worlds that comprise his Imperium. For ten thousand years the Master of Mankind has served humanity, simultaneously carrying out a multitude of tasks vital to its survival. All at once He guides his race through the Emperor's Tarot, soul-binds psykers , holds audiences with his most important servants and directs the Astronomican beacon that guides space vessels through the Warp. His immense psychic powers constantly keep the Chaos Gods in the Warp at bay, preventing their intrusion into the material universe and protecting his people throughout the Galaxy - Warhammer 40,000k 5th Edition Rulebook. I am not sure about this one. Since the gods would be a lot weaker if they leave the warp (as far as I can tell) it probably requires less power to hold them in then to defeat them inside the warp. Also I would question this being anything other then PIS. A lot of teh other powers you mentioned are already listed as far as I can tell btw.